To The End of The World
by LDT5413
Summary: Tim Bradford didn't think the world was ending, but damn it, if it was he didn't want to have any regrets.


**Authors Note: Hi! So I know this didn't happen at all, unless something happened off screen, but I doubt it. I don't really see Tim and Lucy doing this, but it is fanfiction after all. Read and Review! **

As the clink of bottles sounded, Tim reveled in the burning sensation the whiskey brought. As he was chugging the bottle, his eyes moved to Lucy on their own accord. He found himself doing that a lot these days: looking at her in the shop, seeking her out when he was with Rachel, memorizing her mannerisms like the back of his hand. Hours later would swear it was the alcohol that caused her to be beautiful as she took a small swallow of her tequila. His next set of actions he would later blame on a mix of alcohol, adrenalin, and desperation.

One second him and Lucy was tossing back alcohol like water and the next he had Lucy pinned to the back wall of the store where no one could see, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as his lips captured the side of her neck. Her moan of pleasure caused Tim to close his eyes and breathe in her scent of coconut and tequila. So different than Rachel and her love of jasmine. As thoughts of Rachel came to mind he paused, feeling guilty, but shoved it away. No one would know, they were supposed to be dyeing in a matter of minutes and damn it, Tim didn't want to die without kissing Lucy at least once.

Tim breathed in Lucy's scent and pulled back with a tiny grin, fueled by alcohol and suppressed feelings. He began undoing her belt and rose an eyebrow as if to ask permission. He sighed in relief when she began undoing his shirt buttons. As clothes pooled to the floor, guilt went out the window. If they died at least there would be no regrets. If not, well, Tim would feel enough guilt for the both of them.

Lucy's soft sighs turned into earth shattering screams. As she raked her nails down Tim's back he revealed in the pain because it meant he was alive. They had lost track of the remaining minutes as they both came undone. Tim breathed in deep as Lucy bit her lip before chanting his name over and over again like a prayer. He bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood so he wouldn't say anything he would regret. He couldn't tell her that she was the most beautiful thing he had seen as she came apart in his arms. He couldn't tell her how much he cared for her, because he wouldn't be able to take it back. So Tim kept his feelings to himself as they stood against the back wall, breathing in the same air, their body's slick with sweat.

Time stood still as they both came down from their high. In the back of his mind when Lucy was chanting his name, he was vaguely aware that the missile wasn't coming. He had breathed in deep as he slowly pressed a kiss to Lucy's sweaty forehead, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. He ran his fingers down her jaw and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. His voice low and gentle, because he knew that he was about to break her heart just as much as he was his own, "We can't do this anymore boot."

He watched as tears started to form in her eyes. She smiled softly and blinked before nodding, "Of course not. You're with Rachel and we had….copious amounts of alcohol….we thought we were dying. Under normal circumstances this would not have happened in a million years."

Tim found himself disagreeing. Maybe in a year or two (if he could wait that long) when he wasn't her TO, but he kept his mouth shut as they both put back on their uniform and slid back into their roles. Tim rolled his shoulders and winced as his scratched back protested. He looked around the store and felt his jaw go a bit slack at the mess: a tipped over food cart; the whisky and tequila bottle half empty on the floor; glass shards on the counter and floor. Tim wondered how much was from him and Lucy and how much was from looters before they showed up. He shook his head and decided that he didn't want to know.

He turned to Lucy and was going to tell her that everything between them was okay, but was stopped by the radio crackling to life. He sighed as he picked up his phone, wincing when a missed call from Rachel flashed on his screen. He pulled up a text from Angela and winced when he read about Wes. He turned to Lucy with worried eyes and gave her an update on everyone. At seeing her worried face he pulled her into a hug, wanting desperately to make her worry go away. After a quick kiss to the forehead they decided to find a way to the hospital.

After a few minutes they decided to grab an UBER with a quick stop to a coffee shop to try and sober up. As the hot liquid burned down Tim's throat he slowly sobered up, but his mind was still hung up on Lucy. Him and Lucy was mostly normal when they walked through the doors and into the waiting room where Lopez was waiting. They shared a glance before finding a seat in the hard plastic chairs that only hospitals were known for. Tim was broken out of his haze by Rachel approaching him. He stiffened when he heard her voice call his name. He sighed, knowing that whatever they had, was completely ruined because of today.

Instead of hearing Rachel from now on in his ear, he would hear Lucy and her breathy sighs as she came undone around him; he would see Lucy's eyes staring wide at him; he would feel her skin against his as held her tight. He sighed, dreading what he was going to do. Before he could motion Rachel out of the waiting room Angela was surrounded by her friends, silently celebrating Wes's positive outcome. He shook his head, telling himself that he would talk with Rachel later.

Later came that night when a loud knock broke through his apartment. He didn't find himself catching his breath as Rachel smiled, walking through the door. He tried to smile as he led her into the kitchen, but found himself not able to. Rachel seemed to notice as she rose an eyebrow in his direction. He smiled at her knowing glance and motioned for her to take a seat at the bar.

His voice low as he tried to come up with an explanation, "Look, Rachel, you are a wonderful woman who deserves someone who cares for you and only you," Tim sighed as he swiped a hand down his face, "I can't be that for you."

Rachel smiled sadly, knowingly, "I see. Did the missile threat put things into perspective for you?"

Tim sighed sadly, but shrugged his shoulders, "It changed things, sure."

Rachel raked over his face and her eyes zeroed in on the small bruise on his collarbone, "Well I can't be upset with you for being honest."

Rachel glanced down at the countertop and ran her finger along the smooth marble, "Just promise me one thin Tim."

He rose an eyebrow and smiled sadly, "What's that?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Be good to her; she deserves to be adored and cherished and loved properly. After the last guy…"

Tim didn't need to ask her who she meant, so he grinned and nodded, "I can promise that."

Rachel didn't need to know that they would have to wait to be together; she didn't need to know that Lucy was still oblivious to how he really felt. He sighed and rose an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head, "You always ask questions about her when she isn't around, you wonder what she's doing when you aren't with her. You practically volunteered to crash her ex's wedding because he had hurt her," she paused before continuing softly, "You don't do those things unless you care for someone as more than a friend or work partner."

Tim sighed and looked down, guilty, but glanced back up to see Rachel grinning, "It's okay that you love her, she's a very lovable person," she paused to give him a grin, "Besides it wouldn't have worked between you and I anyway. You're lifestyle isn't….similar to mine. You like meat, I don't; you like vigorous exercises while I prefer yoga; you are a take charge guy, so am I. We would have clashed too much to enjoy each other in the long run."

Tim sighed, appreciating the out that Rachel was giving him. He still felt bad, but smiled gently at her anyway, "You really are a nice woman Rachel."

She grinned and shrugged, "I know. You are a decent guy yourself, we just don't go together like two people should is all. And that's okay."

Tim nodded and stood to walk her to the door, "I'll walk you out."

He sighed as he shut Rachel and the door behind him. He shook his head, wondering how in the hell he was going to get though the next six months.


End file.
